feng_qi_cang_lanfandomcom-20200215-history
Hai Dai
Hai Dai was a spirit who specialized in reading minds and producing appropriate illusions. Appearance Personality Summary In ancient times, she was born in the ocean between continents as a clam spirit from a pearl. Yan Mo Ge took her from her home and recruited her as his servant. One day, he left her pearl in the middle of nowhere, and to her despair, he vanished for the next ten thousand years. Concluding that he had forgotten her, and with nothing else to do, she tried to cultivate in order to become strong enough to obtain a physical body and return home. Since ordinary cultivation would take a very long time, she tricked other cultivators with her illusions to kill them and steal their energy for her own cultivation. After a considerable amount of time, she built up enough power to create a spiritual body. She first appeared in a prison Feng Lian Wan was dumped into and tried to frighten her to death. Feng Lian Wan wasn't afraid of her at all and forced her to retreat. Feng Lian Wan encountered her again while gathering alchemy ingredients with Elder Mu. This time, Hai Dai attempted to trick Feng Lian Wan into jumping off a cliff, but Feng Lian Wan wasn't fooled and pushed her off instead. Hai Dai explained her backstory, and Feng Lian Wan offered to one day return her home in return for her service. After threatening the destruction of her pearl, Hai Dai was coerced into accepting and formed a contract. For some time, Hai Dai assisted Feng Lian Wan in her training, read the minds of her enemies, and played tricks on them. When the Xuan Ji Sect came under attack by other sects seeking to capture Feng Lian Wan to steal her treasures, she used the assassination mask to take Yan Mo Ge's form and borrow his power. Hai Dai was initially excited to see the return of her master, but soon realised it was actually Feng Lian Wan and incorrectly came to the conclusion that Feng Lian Wan had stolen Yan Mo Ge's power. Determined to avenge her master, she joined forces with Sang Ran. Using Hai Dai's illusions, they came up with a scheme to ruin Feng Lian Wan's life by killing her friends and framing her with their murders. The plot was a complete success and Sang Ran took Hai Dai's pearl from Feng Lian Wan. But having no trust for a servant that would betray her former master, Sang Ran was uninterested in becoming Hai Dai's new master. Having exhausted Hai Dai's usefulness, Sang Ran crushed Hai Dai's pearl, causing her soul to disperse. Hai Dai's sheer hatred for Feng Lian Wan allowed her to pull herself together. Learning that Yan Mo Ge was helping Feng Lian Wan of his own free will did nothing to soothe her hate, and she became determined to erase Feng Lian Wan from his life. She attacked Feng Lian Wan with her illusions during her training and tried to kill her one last time, but Feng Lian Wan was able to overcome her. Realizing her defeat, Hai Dai fell into despair knowing that she would never be able to welcome Yan Mo Ge's return, and Feng Lian Wan finished her off to avenge the deaths of her friends. Abilities She could read the minds and memories of others and create custom tailored illusions powerful enough to fool even a primordial infant cultivator. However, she could make mistakes. For example, when she tried to determine Feng Lian Wan's worst fear, she mistook the fake cowering in Feng Lian Wan's memories for real cowering and created an illusion of something that didn't scare her at all. Relationship Trivia References Category:Female Characters Category:Characters